ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Weird School (TV series)
My Weird School is an upcoming animated TV series based on the books by, Dan Gutman. Coming soon in 2019 or 2020's. Synopsis The kids are going to Elementary School, but there is something wrong with their teachers. Characters Students * Jason Drucker as A.J. Jervis - (main) * Greg Cipes as Ryan Dole - Best friend * Childish Gambeno as Michael Robinson - Best friend * Post Malone as Neil Stanley - Best friend * Anne Marie as Alexia Juarez - Best friend * JoJo Siwa as Andrea Young - rival * Jennifer Aniston as Emily Pucket - rival * TBD as Emma - Likes A.J. Members * Katy Perry as Mrs. Daisy - Teacher * Zachary Gordon as Mr. Granite - Teacher * Jack Black as Mr. Klutz - Principle * Harvey Fierstein as Ella Mentry - Elderly woman. * Johnny Depp as Milton Carbles - The Board of Education * Will Ferrell as Mayor Hubble - Mayor * Dwayne Johnson as Officer Spence - Guard * Anna Kendrick as Mrs. Cooney - Nurse * (?) as Mrs. Roopy - Librarian * Jim Parsons as Mr. Hynde - Teacher * (?) as Ms. LaGrange - Lunch lady * (?) as Mrs. Laney - Teacher * Zac Efron as Dr. Brad - Counselor * (?) as Mrs. Patty - Secretary * (?) as Miss Klute - Therapist * (?) as Miss Small - Teacher * (?) as Miss Holly - Teacher * (?) as Ms. Hannah - Teacher * (?) as Mrs. Dole - President of PTA. * Jeff Kinney as Mr. Macky - Reading specialist * (?) as Mrs. Kormel - Driver * James Corden as Mr. Cooper - Teacher as Ms. Cuddy - Teacher * John Cena as Mr. Louie - Guard/hippie * Mark Wahlberg as Mr. Krup - Museum Director * (?) as Mrs. Yonkers - Teacher * J.K. Rowling as Miss Suki - Author * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Ms. Coco - Teacher * Tara Strong as Ms. Todd - Substitute Teacher * Alan Baldwin as Mr. Docker - Teacher * (?) as Miss Lazar - Janitor * Jimmy Kimmel as Mr. Sunny - Lifeguard * Mr. T as Coach Hyatt - Coach * (?) as Mrs. Jafee - Vice Principal * Dick Van Dyke as Dr. Brad - Hypnotist * (?) as Mrs. Lizzy - Teacher * (?) as Miss Mary - Teacher * Mario Lopez as Mr. Tony - Director * (?) as Ms. Leakey - Teacher * (?) as Mrs. Lane - Teacher * (?) as Ms. Sue - Teacher. * Bill Nye as Mr. Burke - Groundskeeper * (?) as Mrs. Lilly - Teacher * Harry Styles as Mr. Harrison - Technician * (?) as Miss Child - Zookeeper * (?) as Ms. Beard - Director * Tori Kelly as Miss Kraft - Clown/Magician * (?) as Dr. Nicholas - Teacher * Chris Pratt as Mr. Jack - Teacher * (?) as Mr. Brown - Teacher * (?) as Mrs. Meyer - Safety Expert * Nick Kroll as Mr. Nick - Substitute * Scarlett Johansson as Ms. Joni - Photographer * (?) as Mrs. Master - Inventor * (?) as Miss Tracy - Astronomer * (?) as Miss Newman - Meteorologist * (?) as Mr. Will - Driver * (?) as Ms. Hall - Lunch Lady * (?) as Dr. Snow - * (?) as Miss Porter - * (?) as Mr. Steve - * (?) as Mr. Jim - * (?) as Ms. West - * (?) as Ms. Jill - * (?) as Mr. Wyatt - * (?) as Dr. Scott - * (?) as Mr. Hill - * (?) as Mr. Mitchy - Parents * Emily Blunt as Ms. Jervis - Mother Of A.J. * Steve Zahn as Mr. Jervis - Father Of A.J. * Jenna Ortega as Ms. Dole - Mother Of Ryan * Cooper Barnes as Mr. Dole- Father Of Ryan * Steve Carell as Mr. Robinson - Father Of Micheal * Selena Gomez as Mrs. Robinson - Mother Of Michael * Matt Iseman as Mr. Young - Father of Andrea * China Anne McClain as Mrs. Young - Mother of Andrea * Jim Cummings as Mr. Pucket - Father Of Emily * Julie Andrews as Ms. Pucket- Mother Of Emily * Tom Kenny as Mr. Stanley - Father Of Neil * Carrie Underwood as Ms. Stanley - Mother Of Neil * John C. Reilly as Mr. Juarez - Father Of Alexia * Kira Kosarin as Ms. Juarez - Mother Of Alexia Episodes Season 1 # Miss Daisy Is Crazy - It is the first day of school, everyone is excited except A.J. # Mr. Klutz Is Nuts - The kids saw the principal. He kissed the pig and wearing costume. # Ms. Roopy Is Loopy - The kids go to the library, but Ms. Loopy is acting crazy. # Ms. Hannah is Bananas - The kids go to art class, but Ms. Hannah is acting nuts. # Miss Small is Off the Wall - The kids go to gym class. # Mr. Hynde Is Out of His Mind - The kids go to music class. # Mrs. Cooney Is Loony - The kids go to the nurse office. # Ms. LaGrange Is Strange - The kids go to the cafeteria. # Miss Lazar Is Bizarre - The kids go to the hallway. # Mr. Docker Is Off His Rocker - The kids go to science class. # Mrs. Kormel Is Not Normal - The kids go inside of the bus. # Ms. Todd Is Odd - The substitute teacher educated too much; the kids are on detective work. # Mrs. Patty Is Batty - The kids are having a spooky time on Halloween, but Mrs. Patty is a witch. # Miss Holly Is Too Jolly - The kids are having a good time on Christmas day. # Mr. Macky Is Wacky - The kids are voting off. # Ms. Coco Is Loco - The kids are having a poetry month; Ms. Coco created a crazy poems. # Miss Suki Is Kooky - The kids saw Miss Suki that she's an excellent author, but she is silly. # Mrs. Yonkers Is Bonkers - The kids go to the computer lab. # Dr. Carbles Is Losing His Marbles - The president board fired Mr. Klutz; it's up to kids to save it. # Mr. Louie Is Screwy - When the kids are crossing the street, they saw a guy, who is calm/glad. # Ms. Krup Cracks Me Up - The kids go to a field trip. # Bunny Double, We're in Trouble - The kids are hunting for Easter eggs. Season 2 # Mr. Granite is From Another Planet - The kids get a new teacher. # Mrs. Dole Is Out of Control - The kids are graduating. Ms. Dole is throwing a ceremony. # Mr. Sunny Is Funny - It's summer. A.J's family rented a beach house, it's ruined by Andrea. # Coach Hyatt Is a Riot - The kids went to a football game. # Officer Spence Makes No Sense - Officer Spence is searching for clues who stole a sandwich? # Mrs. Jafee Is Daffy - When the vice principal came, She'll come up with some crazy ideas. # Dr. Brad Has Gone Mad - The counselor came here because he wants the kids calm and relax. # Miss Laney Is Zany - It's rehearsal time for the kids. The play stars A.J and Andrea. # Mrs. Lizzy Is Dizzy - The kids saw Mrs. Lizzy making animal balloons and worms. # Miss Mary Is Scary - The kids saw the teacher who acted like a vampire. # Mr. Tony Is Full of Baloney - The kids want to get a world record by Mr. Tony. # Ms. Leakey Is Freaky - The kids go to health class. # Mrs. Lane Is a Pain - The kids go to the auditorium. # Ms. Sue Has No Clue - When the school is at a fundraiser, the kids are gonna get a playground. # Mr. Burke Is Berserk - When the mayor cuts, the kids are finding the gold rush with Mr. Burke. # Mrs. Lilly Is Silly - The kids are working on the news. # Mr. Harrison Is Embarrassing - When the lights go out, the kids saw the electrician. # Miss Child Has Gone Wild - The kids are going on a field trip. # Ms. Beard Is Weird - The kids are directing a film. # Mayor Hubble Is in Trouble - It's Election Day, the mayor told all the kids that who will vote. # Miss Kraft Is Daft - The kids saw the magician who makes all kinds of tricks. # It's Halloween, I'm Turning Green - It's Halloween, the kids are going out of trick-or-treating. Season 3 # Dr. Nicholas Is Ridiculous - The kids had to learn about history before the test. # Mr. Cooper Is Super - The kids saw Mr. Cooper that he is acting a superhero. # Ms. Cuddy is Nutty - The kids go to the TV station. # Mr. Jack Is a Maniac - The kids saw the teacher because he's acting a stunt man. # Miss Klute Is a Hoot - The kids saw that it's not a teacher. It's a dog! # Miss Brown Is Upside Down - When the game show came, the kids will create a project. # Mrs. Meyer Is On Fire - The kids go to the fire department. # Miss Daisy Is Still Crazy - When Mr. Cooper sick, the kids had Miss Daisy again. # Mr. Nick Is a Lunatic - When the staff members go on strike, the kids are # Ms. Joni Is A Phony - It's Picture Day, The photographer makes every student in costume. # Mrs. Master Is A Disaster - The kids saw all the inventions that had gone run amok. # Miss Tracy Is Spacey - When the teacher came, she told the kids about planets and solar system. # Miss Newman Isn’t Human - When a meteorologist came, the kids knows all about the weather. # Mr. Will Needs To Chill - The kids go out to ice cream. # Ms. Hall Is a Goofball - When the kids goes to the cafeteria, they saw all the healthy food. # Dr. Snow Had Got to Go - The kids # Back to School, Weird Kids Rule - The kids # Oh Valentine, We've Lost Our Minds - The kids # Miss Porter Is Out of Order - # Mr. Steve Has To Leave - # Mr. Jim Is Off The Rim - # Ms. West Is A Pest - Season 4 # Ms. Jill Is Thrill - # Mr. Wyatt Is A Pirate - # Dr. Scott Is Off The Pot - # Mr. Hill Is On The Mill - # Mr. Mitchy Is Itchy - # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Tv Series Category:Tv shows Category:Based on Books Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows based on books